This invention is in the field of certain linear, low molecular weight polyester-based polyols having terminal primary hydroxy groups, comparatively low viscosities and comparatively high solids contents. This invention is also in the field of coating compositions containing these polyols with a cross-linking agent such as aminotriazine compounds and resins such as melamine-formaldehyde resins, urea-formaldehyde resins, epoxy resins, isocyanates or acrylic polymers containing reactive groups, such as hydroxyl groups, carboxyl groups, amide groups, amine groups and the like.